Our approach to renal transplantation will be directed towards five main goals: 1. With the establishment of a new dialysis center and greater participation of the Department of Medicine in the field of transplantation we are planning to increase our clinical activities from an average of 110 transplants per year to between 160-180 per year. 2. To identify by a combination of HL-A phenotyping and multiple lymphocyte culture the best possible donor-recipient combination. MLCs are now used prospectively to select living related donor-recipient pairs but retrospectively for cadaver kidneys. 3. To investigate improved methods of immunosuppressive therapy. Combination therapy of lmuran and Cytoxan are being studied at the present time as well as the effectiveness ober highly potent well standardized primate tested anti-thymocyte globulin in recipients of cadaver kidneys. 4. To extend the period of organ preservation prior to transplantation to allow the use of MLC prospectively in cadaver kidney transplants. 5. To perform transplantation with the lowest mortality rate possible.